A Summer's Tale: A Somewhat Jelsa Story
by burningfireheart
Summary: Ok i'm bad at summary's so bare with me. Everyone is in their own world trying to escape their worlds. Problem is they all think that it was a bad dream. So they have to break the dream like wall to escape their dream world. They have to escape one way or another. Some will escape with ease while other it takes awhile. Hopefully you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Alexandra POV:

Chapter 1:

"No," I screamed.

I jolted out of bed and breathing heavily, and ice exploded everywhere.

"It was just a dream," I mumbled to myself, "It was just a dream."

As I realized I was in my own bed, I opened my door to find a worry Jack. I hugged him and ran downstairs to find my father upset that I'm not dressed and not wearing my gloves.

"Father," I said before he said anything.

I ran to him and gave him a hug. Everyone was shocked at this. Especially Jack. A few moments of the hug father wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.

"I just wanted to tell you, I love you," I said.

"I love you, too…. Alexandra, can you please get ready for the party we are having," my father said as nicely as possible.

One of my handmaidens came and get me to help me get ready. Jack was still shocked at what just happened he followed me to my room. I can tell he wants to know what has gotten over me.

A few painful hours later and a very worried Jack later, I brought Jack into my room.

"What happened this morning," Jack asked immediately.

"I can't hug my father," I asked.

"It's like you haven't seen him in so long. This is your first time seeing him," Jack said.

"I thought I was asleep for months," I replied.

"No you slept through the night," Jack said very carefully.

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Jack replied, "What did you dream about?"

"Just the guardians of the moon and we were both guardians. You were in love with Elsa and I was in love with someone else. Then my abilities changed and I died from the Princes of the Southern Isles. It was one thing after the next," I explained.

"Alexandra, you know the guardians of the moon is just a child story," Jack said, "Also whose Elsa?"

"I don't know," I replied, "It was just a dream."

"Alright let's go to the party and DON'T tell the story to Father or anyone," Jack said sternly.

I just silently agreed and head to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jack POV

I wake up to a smell of fresh snow. I hear someone humming in the background.

"Ugh, how long was I out," I mumbled to myself.

I hear footsteps running and hushed voices from outside my door. I slowly walked to the door and I start to hear giggles. I opened the door and screamed boo.

There were two little girls and they ran away giggling.

"Daddy's up, mommy," one of them say.

"He's being scary," the younger one said.

"How many times do I have to tell you two not to wake daddy up when he had a long night," a familiar female voice said.

"Don't worry Snowflake, I was already up," I replied.

I feel like I was beaten up and thrown across a room. It must have been from yesterday. As I was walking down the youngest one who looks like my dead sister, just with Elsa's platinum blonde hair.

"Daddy, you don't look well," the youngest said.

"I'm fine baby girl," I said.

"Okay, Alice, time to eat," Elsa said.

I look up at Elsa and she looked so amazing. Well she always looked amazing but today, it was a different amazing. I tried to form Alexandra's famous ice roses but it just turned to frost as it always did. Elsa still loves them. As I walked to the breakfast table already served I kissed Elsa and my kids.

"Good Morning Elsa," I said, "Good morning girls."

"Good morning Daddy," both of the kids said.

"Good morning Jack. You seem what's the word… different," Elsa said.

"I'm still the same," I replied confusingly.

The platinum one laughed loudly while the other just tried to hold in her giggle.

"Alice enough," Elsa snapped.

They stopped. I never seen Elsa this tense before. It's like she is different. The more I look at her the more she seemed to get angrier at Alice.

"Letter from the Northern Isles," A man said running.

I was hoping my father is fine. Elsa just snatched the letter and shooed the man away. The man walked away cowering.

"It's just my sister again," Elsa said while rolling her eyes.

"What did the letter say," I asked.

Before she answered I knew I made the wrong move. Everyone froze in place, scared.

"She just wants us to go to her ball she's having," Elsa said.

"Why don't we go," I asked.

The room got tense. The girls even stopped eating. They knew something I didn't or I might have forgotten something.

"Jack, you know why we don't have balls here or go to any," Elsa asked in a cold calm voice.

"Not really," I said.

"After your sister's death you were distant. You were fine for a few years and then you went to your father's ball where he was killed. You became more distant and I started to both Northern Isles and Arendelle for a while, you tried to rule the Northern kingdom but it hurt you too much and you were depressed. So I made a deal with Anna and Kristoff that they can rule the Northern Isles and we will be allies," Elsa explained, "So why I don't really want this family to go to Anna's ball. Last time we went, Elizabeth was only two and I was pregnant with Alice, you didn't even want to be involved instead you went to your sister's room and froze the whole room. You were depressed again. Then Alice was born and I let you picked her name. I knew you wanted to name her Alexandra but you picked Alice because you didn't want the same burden on her that Alexandra did. So we agreed on Alice. Then this morning you seemed happier to see us and not moped around and you actually slept for the first time in forever."

I was in shocked and processing this information and Elsa wanted to add something else but she didn't want to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alexandra's POV

It was a few hours into the party, I was standing in the shadows by myself while Jack talks politics with our allies and father. I don't know I have this feeling in my stomach that something isn't right. I just shook the feeling off. I just swayed with the music and getting lost in my mind.

"A lovely night, princess," A voice said.

"What," I said realizing someone was beside me.

"What a lovely night, Princess," The man said with chuckle.

"It is," I agreed.

"Then why hide in the shadows," The man asked.

"Well I'm not hiding I'm observing. I always do," I replied.

"Well you're no fun," He said.

"Oh, I know how to have fun," I said.

"Then let's go to the garden," He suggested.

I agreed and we head out to the garden. It was full of roses and a huge fountain in the middle of it. The last time I was in the gardens they had lilies. I guess they died and replaced it with roses. Well roses were my mother's favorite flower.

"I never caught your name," I said.

"Does it matter what my name is," He said.

"Yes because I know you are not Prince Charming," I said.

"Well you are right. I am no prince," He said.

"Are you a prince or a lord," I asked.

"I am neither," he said.

I stopped in my tracks. Having this fear in my stomach for some weird reason. A feeling of déjà vu. I readjusted my posture and get my composer. He turns around about to say something. Though I spoke first before he could say anything.

"As Princess of the Northern Isles and as a guest in my kingdom, I command you to tell me your name," I tried to say in a commanding voice.

"My name is William," William finally said.

* * *

 **Ok, so sorry for the long break of no writing. I lost my inspiration and then I got super busy and lost my story. So now that I'm inspired and have my ending. So I don't know if this will be the last of my stories. Though I think it might be because how it's played out in my head, it might go into another story or not. I really hope you are enjoying my stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jack POV

I'm confused on whats going on. Why would I be against parties? Alexandra would want me to dance the night away and my father well he would keep my head up high. I know in my heart and soul that not the Elsa I fell in love with. I don't even know my own kids. This isn't my home.

Later that night we did go to Arndelle. Anna was so happy to us all. Especially Elsa. We arrived a few nights ago and the ball was tonight. She was holding my family's tradition of the Rose Ball. My mother loved this time of year and this was Alexandra's favorite ball of them all. My heart broke a bit when I thought of them. My father would go out for the Rose Ball, even the towns people would go crazy. I'm glad I persuaded Elsa to go.

When it was the time for the ball, I just stayed in the corner of where Alexandra would be and enjoying the music. Now I know why she loved this spot during the Rose Ball. You can smell all the roses and see everyone having fun. The music is perfect here and you can see everyone having a good time.

Though inside me that feeling was still there. That this is not real. That's not MY Elsa, and those are not my kids. I turned around and I saw her. I followed her. When she saw me, she ran faster and faster.

"Stop," I exclaimed.

She didn't stop, instead she turned into a room that I'm all so familiar with.

"Who are you," I asked.

She didn't answer. I only saw the back side of her.

"Can you turn around so I can see your face," I asked.

She turned around. Her eyes blazing green and her auburn hair was reflecting the moon's light. Her face was glowing as if she was happy to see me.

"Mother," I said in shock.

* * *

 **I don't know if ya'll are enjoying this but I hope you do. Sorry for the spams of chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Alexandra POV

William and I talked all night long. Dawn was approaching and snow started to fall. Something about William's eyes seem dream like. The way he smiles makes anyone heart melts. His face was very angel like. The feeling I had earlier was gone.

"Alexandra," Someone calls out.

I turned around to see my brother outside and come racing down. He has his famous concern look on his face. His eyes soften when he saw that I was okay.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I was just sitting..." I said and when I turned around to point at William and introduce him he was gone.

"Alone," Jack asked.

"Yes," I replied, "I'm sorry, brother I just felt suffocated in there last night. I didn't realize I was out here all night."

I got up and walked with Jack into the castle. I took one last look at the bench and he was back. Just happy to see me. I don't know, he just looks so familiar I just can't point my finger on it.

"Well get dressed for the Parade and don't dilly dally," Jack said.

My hand maidens came and took me away and got me ready for the parade. I still wonder why William looks so familiar to me.

I finished getting ready and I was wearing my favorite blue dress and my hair was up. Father was waiting for me and he smiled for the first time at me. Jack stiffed up.

"You look beautiful," Father said.

"Thank you, father," I replied.

Jack relaxed a bit but he was nervous for my stake. I was even nervous. Father was wearing the colors of our kingdom. Jack was wearing his royal clothing. We all head to our carriage. This is usually stressful for me because its the few times of the year that we all acted like a family. I was the last one to leave out the door. The carriage is all decked out in winter gear and our kingdom colors. This time we have the Clydesdale pulling our carriage.

As we go along and I wave to the kingdom and my father and jack do it occasionally while talking about politics and fight silently fight about Jack getting married. I just push through and wave away to the kingdom. We celebrate the winter season. My favorite season.

* * *

 **Sorry if the story seems confusing. Okay, so this is whats going on. I'm only focusing on Jack and Alexandra because I can't keep up with six people. This is my final version of the story. So if you are confused don't be afraid to send me a message and ask questions. Also, I'm just going to post three chapters at once instead of my old rate of one and giving up on it.**

 **-Frosticequeen**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jack POV

I was in shock finding my mother standing in front of me. Alexandra looks so much like her. Though the one thing Alexandra doesn't have that mother does have is her calmness and grace when you are in her presence.

"Jackson, you grew up so much," mother said, "but as much as I want to take you in, I'm here on important matters."

"Mom," is all I can say. I started to tear up.

"Jack you need to listen to me. You and your sister are in big trouble," Mother pleaded.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Jack, this isn't real. I can't reach your sister. I tried. She's in too deep. Jackson, you need to wake up," mother said.

"How," I asked.

"This isn't real," She repeated.

"I know this isn't real! That's not the Elsa I fell in love with. I don't know my own kids! THIS. IS. NOT. REAL," I exclaimed.

"Now, wake up," she said.

Then she vanished.

"Mother," I screamed.

I screamed and I was in tears. When I opened my eyes all I saw was a worried Jamie, Elsa, North, Tooth, and Bunny.

"Is this real," I asked.

They were all silent, all they did was nod.

* * *

 **SO i do realize my chapters are short but hey they'll get longer. I promise.**


End file.
